Talk To Me
by hon3y-bun
Summary: A oneshot songfic request for LegitElizabethWWEFan. Song: Talk To Me by George Nozuka. Cody decides how much he really loves his girlfriend.


**This is a sonfic oneshot request for LegitElizabethWWEFan. Just to let you know I switched the roles of the people. I hope you like it. **

**If anyone else reading would like a oneshot done for them please let me know. **

Cody Runnels stared down at his girlfriend of five months Elizabeth Carmichael. They were in his hotel room in San Diego, California. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was spend time with Elizabeth.

_I wanna take you home, to my place_

_Share my dreams and fantasies, I can't wait_

_I wanna show you things, you've never seen before_

_Girl, I hear you cryin', cryin' out for more_

Elizabeth was laying on her back on the hotel's king size bed. Cody was on top of her looking down at her amazing beauty. She was wearing white lace lingerie that made her look angelic.

"You're so beautiful", Cody said lightly kissing her lips.

She ran her hands through his dark hair, staring intently into his eyes.

"What", he asked her.

She shook her head. "Nothing".

_Talk to me, talk to me, am I doing this right?_

_Talk to me, talk to me, are you feeling alright?_

Cody didn't believe her for one second. "You're lying. Come on tell me what's on your mind".

Elizabeth licked her lips before speaking. "I just can't believe I'm here".

I've been waiting for this my whole life

And here you are tonight

I've been waiting for this my whole life

And I can see it in your eyes

Are you ready to stay up all night

To see the morning light

I've been waitin' and waitin'

And waitin' my whole life

Cody furrowed his brow. What was she talking about?He got off from on top of her and lay beside her. "Are you having regrets? Do you not want to do this? 'Cause I don't want to force you to do anything that you don't want to do".

"No it's nothing like that. Nothing bad. It's just that all my life I've wanted some Prince Charming but never found him. Until now".

So now here we are, dim the lights down low

Oh, we can go fast or should I go slow

I wanna kiss your lips, is that okay

I'm that guy, I'm that guy

Baby, you'll be callin' out my name

Sing it to me now

Cody processed what she had just said. She was basically saying that he is the guy she's been waiting for her whole life.

Confirming what he was just thinking Elizabeth said, "I've been waiting for a guy like you my whole life".

Wow_,_ Cody thought. He didn't know what to say to that. He really liked Elizabeth, but was she what he's been looking for his whole life? He turned his head to look at her and found that she was looking at him.

"Talk to me, Cody", she said softly.

Talk to me, talk to me, am I doing this right?

Talk to me, talk to me, are you feeling all right?

Sing it

"I don't know what to say".

I've been waiting for this my whole life

And here you are tonight

I've been waiting for this my whole life

And I can see it in your eyes

"Talk to me. What are you feeling?"

What was he feeling? A whole bunch of things that's what.

Are you ready to stay up all night

To see the morning light

I've been waitin' and waitin'

And waitin' my whole life

Elizabeth climbed on top of him so she was now straddling his hips. Rubbing her hands up and down his chest she looked at him in the eyes. Cody looked right back. He saw love in her eyes. Love for him.

"Cody, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to tell you everyhitng about me. All my hopes and dreams, every bad experience, the whole lot. I'd do anything for you".

Cody took a deep breath. He pushed a strand of hair behind Elizabeth's ear.

"Talk to me, please", she said her eyes getting a glassy look.

Looking around the room he tried to find the right words to say.

I wanna cater to you

Nothing that I wouldn't do

I try to find words to say

I've never felt love in this way, this way

"Are you ready", he asked.

Elizabeth looked at him questioningly. "Ready for what?"

I've been waiting for this my whole life

And here you are tonight

I've been waiting for this my whole life

And I can see it in your eyes

Cody reversed their positions so that he was now on top of her. He kissed her with everything he had and she gave it right back.

Are you ready to stay up all night

To see the morning light

I've been waitin' and waitin'

And waitin' my whole life

Will you be waitin' my whole life

"I love you, Elizabeth".

She smiled up at him. "Let's stay up to see the morning light".

He returned her smile. "Oh, I plan on it baby".


End file.
